The Beautiful Service
by springyeol
Summary: "Bagaimana kalau kau dengan hyung-nya? Yah, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu pasangan saat kencan ganda nanti, tak ingin membuatmu iri denganku dan Jungkook," / [BTS. taekook/vkook ft. minyoon. WARNING: top!taehyung & top!jimin] coffeeshop!AU. re-posted


**[** **taekook ft. minyoon** **]** **The Beautiful Service**

Coffee shop!AU

.

notes: pernah dipost di salah satu ff aku yang judulnya 'shots' di chapter 3 dan 9. Kali ini sudah kuedit lagi dan kugabungkan kedua chapter sekaligus hingga menjadi suatu cerita yang pantas/?

Read this carefully: **taekook ft. minyoon with top!tae & top!jimin**

.

.

.

 _( diketik tahun 2014, boy in luv/just one day era. )_

.

.

.

.

"Pesanan anda, tuan?"

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri membawa catatan kecil di tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tengah membaca daftar menu.

" _Mocca, please_."

Pemuda ber- _name-tag_ 'Jeon Jungkook' itu mengangguk, dan menuliskan pesanan lelaki itu ke atas catatan kecilnya. "Akan segera diantarkan." kemudian ia menerima daftar menu dari tangan lelaki itu.

Jungkook berjalan menemui seorang barista yang akan memenuhi pesanan lelaki tadi. " _One mocca,_ hyung," ujarnya yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah ' _Ok_ ' dari barista itu.

Jungkook memperhatikan barista itu membuat pesanan. Kedua matanya terpaku dan hampir tak berkedip. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat cara para barista membuat pesanan, namun barista yang satu ini berbeda dengan yang lain. Jungkook terkekeh kecil menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu saat barista ini hampir menyenggol gelas _mocca_ -nya.

"Bukankah kau harus melayani pesanan, Kook? Pergilah, jangan berdiri di situ terus, membuatku tak nyaman."

Jungkook kembali terkekeh mendengar protes yang dilayangkan barista itu, "Semua pelanggan sudah kulayani, lagipula melihatmu membuat pesanan selalu menyenangkan, Yoongi-hyung," ujarnya pada Yoongi, si barista tersebut.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, "Aah, kau tahu 'kan aku paling tidak suka diperhatikan bila sedang bekerja? Sepertinya kau sengaja.." ujarnya seraya menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Ah, hyung, justru itulah hal yang menarik darimu," elak Jungkook.

"Bocah.."

Tepat di saat bersamaan, pelanggan kembali masuk. Yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengarnya, "Kau dapat pelanggan lagi," ujarnya yang langsung direspon oleh sebuah helaan nafas kecil dari Jungkook.

"Aaah, mengapa harus sekarang.." gerutu Jungkook, pemuda raven itu bergegas meraih catatan kecilnya dan berjalan menghampiri pelanggan itu.

Pelanggan itu terdiri dari dua orang pemuda. Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda brunette memakai _long leeve shirt_ berwarna hitam, dan satunya lagi berambut hitam memakai _long leeve shirt_ berwarna putih, sebuah tulisan yang sama tercetak di atas kedua baju mereka. Mereka berdua memakai topi bergaya hip-hop, dan nampak begitu akrab. Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

Jungkook tak dapat memungkiri bila dua pemuda itu benar-benar menarik. Kedua maniknya menatap hampir tak berkedip–menandai jika dirinya sedang mengagumi sesuatu. Hey, anak seumur Jungkook memang sedang saatnya memikirkan ' _Apakah aku hanya tertarik pada wanita?_ ' ' _Apakah aku gay atau tidak_?' dan semacamnya.

Pelayan berambut raven itu telah sampai di hadapan dua pemuda tersebut. Begitu melihat Jungkook, dua pemuda itu berseru ' _Woaah_ ' bersamaan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun Jungkook mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka. Khususnya tatapan si brunette, melihat Jungkook seakan-akan dirinya adalah sebuah santapan.

 _Ok_ _e_ _, waktunya untuk berpikir jernih, Jungkook._

"Hai, Jung..Kook!" si brunette mengeja nama Jungkook yang tersemat di dada dan menyapanya.

Si rambut hitam lantas _menoyor_ kening si brunette, "Ya! Kau bisa menakutinya! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali," ujarnya sambil menertawakan kebodohan si brunette. Ah, matanya terlihat sangat lucu saat tertawa.

Sedangkan si brunette hanya mengeluarkan cengiran tak berdosanya sambil terus menatap Jungkook yang masih berdiri dari atas ke bawah. "U-um, anu, pesanan anda?" Jungkook merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba terbata-bata.

Si brunette malah semakin tersenyum padanya. Jungkook menganggapnya sebagai senyuman yang aneh namun _tampan_.

"Jangan pedulikan orang aneh itu, aku ingin _choco latte_ , _please_!" ujar si rambut hitam sembari menggoyangkan sebelah tangannya.

Jungkook mencatat pesanan dengan terburu-buru, ia merasa begitu gugup. Hal ini kembali mengundang tawa dari dua pemuda itu.

"B-bagaimana dengan pesanan anda?" Jungkook berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin saat dirinya kembali menanyakan pesanan pada si brunette.

Si brunette menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas kursi dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sengaja ia buat semenggoda mungkin.

"Kau. Satu Jeon Jungkook, _take away, please_ ,"

Jungkook merasakan darah di sekujur tubuhnya telah naik ke kepala. Kedua pipinya memanas, jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Ia ingin sekali meninju wajah pemuda brunette itu karena telah membuatnya seperti ini–atau mungkin Jungkook hanya akan memeluk dan memendamkan kepalanya di atas dada pemuda itu yang terlihat memanggil dirinya.

Tidak, sudah pasti bukan yang terakhir.

"Sa-saya tak ada di dalam menu, T-Tuan.." ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala, tak ingin membuat kontak mata dengan pelanggan itu.

"Bawakan saja dia _caramel macchiato_ ," pemuda rambut hitam benar-benar dianggap sebagai penyelamat hidup Jungkook.

Setelahnya, Jungkook segera meninggalkan meja mereka dengan terburu-buru, ia bahkan hampir menabrak meja di sekelilingnya.

Kedua mata pemuda brunette itu masih setia mengekor Jungkook ke manapun ia pergi. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat tingkah Jungkook yang sangat lucu. Jungkook yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan dan pesanan itu sedikit tumpah mengenai baju pelanggan. Jungkook yang tertunduk selagi dimarahi oleh pelanggan. Jungkook yang menabrak meja beberapa kali setelah pandangan mereka beradu. Jungkook yang merona saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Semuanya begitu lucu dan _adorable_.

"Yah, Tae!"

Pemuda brunette itu menolehkan kepalanya pada teman di sebelahnya, "Hm?"

"Bukan ' _Hm?_ ', nampaknya kau begitu tertarik pada Jungkook itu, ya?" pemuda berambut hitam menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berniat untuk menggodanya.

Si brunette hanya terkekeh kecil, ia kembali fokus dengan tatapannya pada Jungkook, "Apa maksudmu, Jiminnie?"

Jimin, si rambut hitam mendengus sebentar lalu sebuah ide tercetus di kepalanya, "Kalau kau tak mau mengakui biar aku saja. Jungkook itu sangat menarik, kurasa aku menyukainya,"

Taehyung, si brunette tersentak dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh, "Tidak bisa, Jungkook _milikku_." ujarnya memberi penekanan pada kata 'milikku'.

"Wow, wow, atas dasar apa kau mengklaim Jungkook sebagai _milikmu_ , Kim Taehyung?" Jimin sedikit bersorak dalam hatinya karena berhasil memancing Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat menyeringai aneh, dan Jimin mengetahui temannya akan segera melakukan sesuatu yang gila. " _You'll see_. Jungkook akan jadi _milikku_ , segera. Itu artinya tak akan ada kesempatan bagimu,"

Jimin malah tertawa lepas mendengarnya, ia menepuk bahu Taehyung berulang-ulang, "Tenanglah, Tae. Aku tak akan menodai persahabatan kita. Bagus bila kau akhirnya mengaku. Aku mendukungmu. _Yeah_ , benar-benar mendukung apapun yang akan kau lakukan padanya," ujar Jimin seraya menatap Jungkook dan menyeringai bersama.

Berhati-hatilah, Jungkook.

Di sisi lain, Jungkook tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya karena Taehyung terus menerus menatapnya. Jungkook mengetahui bahwa pemuda brunette itu memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya. Benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

" _Choco latte_ dan _caramel macchiato_ ,"

Jungkook bergidik mendengar pesanan dua pemuda itu dari bibir Yoongi. Pesanan mereka telah selesai dibuat dan itu artinya Jungkook _harus_ mengantarkannya. Dengan kata lain ia _harus_ berhadapan kembali dengan Taehyung.

"Kook-ah, ada apa? Cepat antarkan pesanan," Yoongi harus menundukkan kepalanya melihat Jungkook yang tengah tertunduk. "Kook? Kau tak apa?" lanjut pemuda sipit itu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sedari tadi ia tengah berfantasi tentang pemuda brunette. Ah, hormon.

"A-ah, ya, a-aku baik-baik! P-pesanan, antar! Oke!" Jungkook mengambil pesanan dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang terpaku. "Apa katanya?"

Tiga langkah pertamanya, Jungkook berhenti sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Ia harus tenang. Hanya mengantarkan ini lalu pergi secepatnya, mudah bukan?

Jungkook kembali berjalan menuju meja pelanggan 'bermasalah' itu.

Langkahnya semakin dekat dan Jungkook dapat melihat pemuda brunette menyeringai padanya.

 _Oh,_ God. _Sepertinya orang ini tertarik padaku._ –pikirnya. Sedikit narsis.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan-Tuan," ujar Jungkook sembari meletakkan dua cangkir pesanan mereka perlahan. Hebat, ia tidak terbata-bata kali ini.

Karena memuji ketidakterbata-bataannya, Jungkook tersenyum.

 _Sialnya, Taehyung melihatnya._

"Silakan dinikmati," dan ia berencana meninggalkan meja segera sebelum sebuah suara menahannya.

"Sebentar, Jungkook."

Dalam hati kecilnya Jungkook tak akan dan tak mau mempedulikan Taehyung, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tak mau bekerja sama dengan otaknya. Jungkook pun hanya terdiam patuh.

Taehyung menggunakan jemari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekat. Jungkook terlihat bingung dan tak tahu maksud Taehyung pada awalnya. Namun anggukan Taehyung berhasil meyakinkan dirinya untuk mendekat.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Taehyung yang tengah duduk. Ia tak menyadari Jimin yang sudah memekik tertahan melihat pemandangan itu.

Jungkook melihat sebuah senyum terukir dari bibir Taehyung dan setelah itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menyapu pipi kirinya.

Taehyung _mengecup_ pipinya.

Jungkook segera tersadar dan memegangi pipi kirinya, "H-hyaaa!" lalu ia berlari secepat mungkin dari sana. Tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang tentang wajah merah sempurnanya.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang menyaksikan semua itu kembali tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Pipi Jungkook terasa sangat lembut dan halus, membuatnya bertekad untuk kembali menyentuhnya.

Teriakan dari Jimin menyadarkannya kemudian, " _Man,_ yang tadi itu sungguh gila!" entah itu pujian atau bukan, Jimin tetap tertawa riuh. Seakan mendukung tindakan Taehyung barusan.

Taehyung mengambil cangkir kopinya, " _Well_ , kurasa aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung karena telah merasakan pipi Jungkook," lalu menyeruputnya perlahan, masih dalam pose menggodanya.

"Dan akan jauh lebih beruntung bila kau mendapatkannya." Jimin kembali tertawa.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan seringainya, "Kau tunggu saja, akan kulengkapi keberuntunganku,"

Jimin menanggapinya dengan sebuah desisan, "Yaah! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan bila sedang jatuh cinta!" ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Memang kapan saja aku pernah jatuh cinta?"

Jimin memberi jeda sejenak, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Hm. Kurasa baru kali ini,"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Kau benar. Bila mau, salahkan Jungkook yang menjeratku dengan pesonanya."

Jimin memberikan tatapan _sungguh-menjijikkan_ padanya, " _Yikes_! Aku tak tahan melihatmu dan seluruh hal puitis itu!" Jimin bergidik sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Taehyung di sela-sela tawanya. "Kamar kecil. Semua hal puitis itu membuat hasrat buang airku meningkat!" Taehyung kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban Jimin. Ia sangat tahu Jimin akan merasa benar-benar muak dengan dirinya menjadi seorang pujangga. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda padanya.

.

.

.

Yoongi hampir menjatuhkan secangkir _mocca_ saat Jungkook tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya dengan terburu-buru. "Kook? A-ada apa?" ia melihat Jungkook kembali bertingkah aneh. Lihat saja, pemuda raven itu menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya dengan tangannya dan terus bergumam ' _Eomma eomma eomma_ '. Sesekali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya. _Completely strange_.

"Jungkook-ah?" Yoongi memicingkan kepalanya dan berusaha memanggil Jungkook.

Sedetik kemudian Jungkook menyeruak ke dalam dekapannya, "T-Tolong aku.."

Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook kecilnya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengusap punggung Jungkook, "H-hei, tenanglah, Kook,"

Yoongi dapat mengatakan Jungkook sedang menangis, namun ia tak merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai kemejanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook, eh?

Jungkook masih bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas dalam dekapan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengehela nafasnya, membiarkan Jungkook tenang terlebih dahulu. Ia mengisyaratkan barista lain untuk membuatkan pesanan bagiannya sampai Jungkook melepaskan dirinya. "Tolong ganti aku sebentar,"

"Kook, ayo cuci mukamu dahulu. Mungkin itu akan membuat pikiranmu segar kembali," Yoongi berusaha menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook dan mengadahkan kepalanya. "Oke?" Jungkook membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Mereka berjalan menuju toilet yang diperuntukkan untuk umum. Pelayan maupun pelanggan dapat mempergunakannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang berjalan menunduk dan memegangi ujung kemejanya. Hidung dan pipinya terlihat merah, namun Yoongi tak mengerti maksudnya.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Jimin yang hendak keluar dari dalam tiba-tiba. Begitu melihat Jimin, Jungkook langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Yoongi. "W-waah!" pekiknya yang membuat Yoongi tersentak.

Jimin, yang masih berdiri di sana memicingkan kepalanya, "Eh, hei, kita bertemu lagi, Jungkook," ujarnya sembari mengulaskan sebuah senyuman, berusaha terdengar ramah.

Yoongi yang merasakan cengkraman Jungkook pada bahunya semakin kencang berkesimpulan bahwa sosok di hadapannya lah yang membuat Jungkook menjadi aneh. "Bisakah Anda biarkan kami lewat? Dan tolong jangan ganggu adikku. Permisi," ujarnya dingin, ia segera menarik tangan Jungkook menjauhi Jimin.

Jimin menganga lebar setelah kepergian Yoongi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang pendek– _yah, tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya_ –dan hemat mata– _bisakah seseorang menyadarkan Jimin?_ –berkata begitu ketus terhadap dirinya?

"Woah, sungguh pelayanan yang sangat baik," ia melipat tangannya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Jungkook itu adiknya? Mengapa mereka jauh berbeda,"

.

.

.

Jimin kembali dari kamar kecil dan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan fantasinya. Taehyung beberapa kali tersenyum dan terkekeh geli mengingat kelakuan _silly_ Jungkook.

"Yah," Jimin yang telah duduk di kursinya menggoyangkan tangannya di hadapan Taehyung, "Masih terpesona?"

Taehyung tersentak, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin, "Huh?" dan memberikan tatapan _apa-maksudmu-itu_ pada Jimin.

Jimin mencibir, lalu menyeruput minumannya, "Jungkook punya hyung yang sangat ketus, aku heran mengapa orang semanis Jungkook memiliki hyung yang bentuknya seperti itu," ujarnya tanpa menatap Taehyung.

"Hyung?" Taehyung menaikkan alis matanya.

" _Yeah_ , barusan aku bertemu dengan Jungkook dan hyung-nya di toilet dan kau tahu? Aku mati-matian menahan tawaku melihat tubuh mereka begitu kontras." Jimin mengeluarkan tawa khasnya di sela-sela penjelasannya.

"Kau juga pendek, Jiminnie," ejek Taehyung.

"Tapi setidaknya aku berolahraga,"

" _That's nonsense_."

Jimin mendesis, ia dengan sengaja merebut _macchiato_ milik Taehyung yang baru diminum seperempatnya–balas dendam, pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tadi kau bilang hyung-nya Jungkook seorang yang ketus?" Taehyung memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada topik pembicaraan tentang 'hyung-nya Jungkook'. Ia sudah merelakan minumannya dihabiskan oleh Jimin.

Jimin menyeruput minumannya sebentar, kemudian mengangguk, "Yup. Aku tak tahu apa aku punya salah terhadap Jungkook tapi hyung-nya itu langsung berkata begitu ketus padaku,"

" _Like_?"

"Saat aku berpapasan dengannya dan Jungkook ia berkata ' _jangan ganggu adikku_ ' padahal aku tidak berbuat hal yang buruk pada Jungkook. Mungkin seharusnya itu ditujukan padamu, Tae." jelas Jimin.

Di luar dugaan, Taehyung malah menyeringai mendengarnya, " _What a sassy_ ,"

Jimin mendengus, "Terlalu _sassy_ , bisa sangat menyebalkan–namun yah, kuakui mereka yang _sassy_ benar-benar nampak menarik," perlahan ujung bibirnya terangkat dan mengulaskan sebuah seringai.

Kedua pemuda itu tertawa yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang dibicarakan muncul. Yoongi muncul dari arah toilet dengan diikuti Jungkook di belakangnya, masih memegangi ujung bajunya. Ia nampak seperti seekor kucing yang mengikuti majikannya dengan patuh.

" _Speak of the devil_ ," Taehyung semakin melebarkan seringai di wajahnya begitu melihat Jungkook yang tetap terlihat _gelagapan_. "Oh, apa orang itu yang kau bilang hyung-nya?" ia menatap Jimin dan menunjuk sosok Yoongi di sebelah Jungkook.

Yoongi tengah mengusap-usap kepala Jungkook dan merapikan penampilannya. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Jungkook sebelum mendorong Jungkook kembali bekerja. Jungkook pun nampak lebih stabil dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jimin memindai sosok Yoongi yang kembali ke posisinya di belakang meja, dan mulai kembali bekerja. Dari tempat duduk mereka sosok Yoongi terlihat paling jelas, memungkinkan mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yoongi.

"Yup. Kalau tidak salah tadi aku sempat melirik _nametag_ -nya, kalau tidak salah tertulis ' _Min Yoongi'_?" tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha meyakinkan ingatannya.

"' _Min_ '? Katamu ia adalah hyung-nya Jungkook? Mengapa marganya bukan _'Jeon'_?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, ia benar-benar berkata bahwa Jungkook itu adiknya. Mungkin mereka berbeda ayah? Bukan saudara kandung?" jawab Jimin, masih memindai sosok Yoongi.

Begitu pandangannya dan Yoongi bertemu, Jimin mengulaskan senyumannya. Yoongi yang melihatnya nampak tersentak, ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dari Jimin.

"Kau lihat tadi? Kelakuannya sedikit mirip Jungkook." ujar Jimin sembari tertawa kecil pada Taehyung.

"Uh–?" Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin yang nampak mengerut, "Yah, dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku, eh? Hanya sibuk memandangi Jungkook?" protes Jimin.

Sejak jawaban Jimin tentang Yoongi tadi, Taehyung segera memalingkan pandangannya dan mengikuti ke mana pun sosok Jungkook pergi. Jungkook tetap melakukan kesalahan, dan wajah kebingungannya benar-benar suatu hiburan tersendiri bagi Taehyung. Sesekali pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Jungkook segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung yang malah membuat Taehyung semakin gemas.

"Kau tahu, pesona Jungkook tidak bisa dihindari–dan kau dilarang jatuh ke dalamnya," Taehyung menatap tajam pada Jimin di hadapannya.

"Blablabla, yah, aku tahu _Kim-Taehyung-yang-sedang-jatuh-cinta_ ," Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya pada sosok di hadapannya.

Begitu mendengarnya raut wajah Taehyung langsung berubah, ia memberikan cengirannya, "Bagaimana kalau kau dengan hyung-nya? Yah, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu pasangan saat kencan ganda nanti, tak ingin membuatmu iri denganku dan Jungkook,"

Jimin tertawa sedikit keras mendengarnya, " _Mwoyaaah_? Lagakmu seperti sudah dapat Jungkook saja. Lagipula apa itu kencan ganda? Maksudmu kau dengan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja,"

Jimin tertawa semakin geli, "Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu dengan wajah bodohmu itu," ujarnya, "Memangnya kau benar-benar yakin jika Jungkook mau pergi kencan denganmu?"

Mendadak, Taehyung memasang ekspresi seriusnya setelah menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak akan berhenti dan menyerah mendapatkannya meskipun nanti ia menolakku. Aku serius, Jimin."

Melihat ekspresi serius Taehyung, Jimin merasa sedikit aneh. Ia mendorong wajah Taehyung menjauh darinya dengan kepalan tangannya, "Oke, aku mengerti. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, atau kau mau aku jatuh ke dalam pesonamu?"

Taehyung terbatuk sedikit, lalu tertawa geli, "Aku tahu aku memang mempesona, namun mendengar kata-kata itu darimu entah mengapa aku merasa ingin muntah," akunya sembari memegangi perutnya. Jimin ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" ujarnya. Kedua pemuda itu tertawa semakin keras di tempat duduk mereka. Mengundang beberapa pasang mata yang berada di dekat mereka untuk melihatnya dan terheran-heran akan kelakuan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Jimin berdering.

"Namjoon-hyung," Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan IDseseorang yang meneleponnya pada Taehyung. Taehyung membulatkan bibirnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ne, hyung, aku bersama Tae,"

"..."

"Oh, sudah waktunya?"

"..."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Kami sampai di sana 15 menit lagi,"

"..."

"Ne, hyung."

Jimin mematikan pembicaraan teleponnya. "Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali," ujarnya sembari menyeruput minumannya untuk terakhir kali.

"Oh, sudah waktunya?"

Jimin ber'hm' sebagai pengganti jawaban. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar pesanan mereka.

Sedangkan Taehyung nampak mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen yang selalu ia bawa di dalam kantungnya. Ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas dari _notes_ kecilnya yang juga selalu ia bawa.

Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi terulas di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang, Jimin bertanya pada Taehyung yang nampak berekspresi puas setelah menulis tadi.

"Sesuatu yang bagus." Dengan jawaban itu, Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Jimin mengikutinya sembari membetulkan letak topinya.

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang secara kebetulan sedang menatapnya. Ia mengerlingkan matanya pada Jungkook, lalu terkekeh melihat reaksi Jungkook yang kelewat lucu. Jungkook nampak membulatkan matanya begitu mendapat kerlingan dari Taehyung, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah baki yang berada di genggamannya, lalu berlari kecil menjauhi Taehyung.

Irama bel yang terletak di atas pintu masuk mengiringi kepergian Taehyung dan Jimin.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian dua pemuda itu, Jungkook diperintahkan untuk membersihkan meja mereka. Jungkook dengan cepat menolak, "A-ah, hyung, mengapa tidak Youngjae-hyung saja? M-maksudku, ia berada paling dekat dengan meja itu," rengek Jungkook pada salah seorang _waiter_ yang ber- _nametag_ Kibum.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tidak lihat Youngjae sedang membawa tumpukan piring?" Kibum melipat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah Youngjae yang tengah membereskan sebuah meja tepat di sebelah meja Taehyung dan Jimin tadi.

"U-uhm.." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Ia merasa bahwa Taehyung masih berada di sana, jadi ia tidak mau mendekati meja itu.

"Tak apa, hyung. Biar aku yang melakukannya," seorang _waiter_ menepuk pundak Kibum, ia ber- _nametag_ 'Lee Jeongmin'.

"Ah, Jeongmin-hyung _kamsa_ ," Jungkook tersenyum grogi pada Jeongmin yang balik tersenyum padanya sembari berjalan menuju meja itu.

Kibum memberikan tatapan mendeliknya pada Jungkook yang masih tersenyum grogi, kemudian ia memberikan cengiran tak berdosa miliknya.

"Aih, aku tak bisa marah padamu," Kibum mengusak surai Jungkook, kemudian melangkah pergi ke dalam dapur.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega, lalu ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Jeongmin yang tengah mengangkat cangkir kopi, menemukan secarik kertas yang dilipat terjatuh dari atasnya. Dahinya terkerut saat membaca tulisan ' _Jeon Jungkook-ssi_ ' di atasnya.

Ia mengambil kertas itu dan mengantonginya sementara.

Jeongmin segera meletakkan cangkir-cangkir kotor itu ke dalam dapur dan mencari sosok Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah," saat Jungkook melintas di hadapannya, Jeongmin segera menahan lengannya. "Iya?" Jungkook memberikan tatapan bingungnya.

"Sepertinya ini untukmu." Jeongmin memberikan secarik kertas tadi pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya sembari menggenggam kertas itu. "Dari siapa?"

Jeongmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Kutemukan di atas meja itu. Kupikir dari pelanggan yang sebelumnya duduk di sana," ungkapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah meja yang dibersihkannya tadi.

 _Taehyung & Jimin's table_.

 _Which means.._

Jungkook ternganga, pikirannya melayang. Jeongmin yang berada di hadapannya mengerutkan keningnya dan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah?"

Yoongi yang keluar dari dalam dapur melihat Jungkook dan Jeongmin tengah bertingkah aneh. Ia menghampiri mereka dengan wajah penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"Yah, kalian sedang apa?" Yoongi menyentuh pundak Jeongmin dan menatapnya serta Jungkook yang masih nampak _lost_.

"Ah, hyung, Jungkook–" Yoongi menangkap secarik kertas di atas tangan Jungkook dan tanpa aba-aba, langsung merebutnya. "Apa ini? ' _Jeon Jungkook-ssi'_?"

Jungkook mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia tersentak dan merebut kembali kertas itu dari tangan Yoongi. "Y-yaah, hyung!" ia memeluk erat kertas itu dan menyembunyikannya di atas dadanya, "I-ini punyaku.."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya kita tak boleh melihatnya? Aku sempat mengintip dan melihat nama 'Kim Taehyung', siapa itu?"

Mendadak jantung milik Jungkook berdetak semakin kencang begitu mendengar nama 'Kim Taehyung' tersebut.

"B-bukan apa-apa, hyung!" Jungkook segera berlari meninggalkan dua hyung-nya yang keheranan.

"Jungkookie!" pekik Yoongi, namun sayangnya Jungkook sudah menghilang.

Yoongi mendecih, "Hei, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?" ia bertanya pada Jeongmin. Jeongmin mengusap tengkuknya sedikit, "E-entah..? Setelah aku memberinya kertas yang kudapat dari atas meja yang di sana ia langsung seperti itu,"

"Meja?"

Jeongmin mengangguk dan menunjuk meja tersebut, "Yup, meja itu."

Yoongi berdecih, ia sangat mengetahui siapa yang duduk di atas meja itu sebelumnya. Dan nampaknya orang itulah yang menyebabkan Jungkook bertingkah aneh. Yoongi harus mencari tahu kebenarannya pada Jungkook.

"Malam ini akan kuminta ia menceritakan segalanya."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sampai ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Jungkook sedikit lebih larut. Sebab ia membantu membereskan kafe sampai akhir bersama dengan beberapa rekannya. Sedangkan Jungkook sudah pulang sejam yang lalu, karena ia meminta izin untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Aku pulang."

Jungkook yang berada di ruang tengah terlonjak kaget, ia menyembunyikan kertas yang sedang dibacanya dengan terburu-buru. Namun aksinya itu terlanjur terlihat oleh Yoongi yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Yoongi menumpu kedua tangannya di atas sofa tempat Jungkook berada dan mulai bersuara, "Menyembunyikan sesuatu, eh?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi dan menenggak salivanya, "A-ah..?" reaksinya nampak seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah tengah mencontek.

"Biar kulihat," Yoongi berusaha mengambil kertas yang berada di balik punggung Jungkook, namun Jungkook menahannya, " _A-a-andwae, andwae, hyung_!" ia menghindari tangan Yoongi dengan cara memutarkan punggungnya.

" _What's the big deal_?" Yoongi masih berusaha merebut kertas itu.

Dan nampaknya dewi fortuna sedang menghampiri Yoongi, ia berhasil merebut kertas itu dalam satu ayunan, dan ia segera membuka lipatannya sebelum Jungkook merebutnya lagi.

" _N-noo, hyung! Don't!_ "

Yoongi tak menghiraukan rengekan Jungkook meskipun dirinya sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan Jungkook yang berusaha merebut kertas itu kembali. Ia membaca dengan seksama seluruh isi dari kertas itu.

" _The hell_?" ujarnya sembari memberikan ekspresi _disgusting_ miliknya setelah selesai membaca. Jungkook mengambilnya sebagai sebuah kesempatan, ia langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan Yoongi.

"J-jangan seperti itu, hyung.." Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan kertas itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Yoongi malah semakin mengerutkan keningnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, " _Seriously_? Jadi inikah penyebabmu bertingkah aneh? Orang bernama 'Kim Taehyung' itu?"

Jungkook semakin merona. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yoongi dan mulai bergumam tidak koheren, "Tidak–aah, bukan seperti itu.. Ah, kau–ugh," Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan memberikan tatapan _annoying_ tingkat tinggi miliknya. Mengapa Jungkook bertingkah semakin aneh? Jungkook terus bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jungkookie?"

Jungkook masih bergumam.

"Jungkook, katakan padaku ini bukan disebabkan oleh Kim Taehyung–"

"Aaah! _Stop it, hyung_! Jangan katakan nama itu," Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Yoongi secara tiba-tiba. Yoongi semakin heran dengan sikap Jungkook.

Yoongi mendapatkan ide, ia harus mengetahui alasan mengapa Jungkook melarangnya untuk menyebut nama orang itu. Dengan sengaja ia kembali berucap, "Kim Taehyung?"

Tepat, Jungkook kembali memekik layaknya seorang gadis yang tengah menatap lelaki yang disukainya.

"Jungkookie, _seriously_ , apa yang terjadi padamu dan Kim Taehyung itu?" Yoongi memutar tubuhnya dan mencengkram bahu Jungkook sembari menatap ke dalam mata besarnya.

Perlahan Jungkook mendongakkan wajahnya, ia terlihat merona dan hidung serta pipi sampai telinganya pun memerah. Begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Yoongi, ia berpikir akankah ia memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi atau tidak.

"Jungkook.. Atau kau mau aku bertanya langsung pada Kim Tae–"

" _H-he kissed me_ , d-dia menciumku,"

Yoongi terbelalak, ia biarkan rahangnya menganga lebar. Jawaban Jungkook sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"..diamenciumpipiku," lanjut Jungkook dengan cepat sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Cengkraman Yoongi padanya perlahan melonggar.

"..D-dan kupikir aku tak ingin masuk kerja besok karena–ughh, d-dia menciumku.. Ughh.." Jungkook yang kembali akan ingatan Taehyung menciumnya menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali, ia merasa amat ingin mengubur dirinya ke dalam pusat bumi.

Alis mata Yoongi berkedut, bibirnya mengulaskan sebuah senyuman aneh.

" _Ok_ _ay_ _._ Kurasa aku harus memberikannya sebuah ' _service_ ' sebagai balasan."

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Yoongi berangkat kerja seperti biasa. Mulai dari pukul 8 pagi sampai pukul 6 sore. Ia bekerja di kafe bersama dengan Jungkook yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka tinggal bersama dan menyewa sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk hidup mereka. Dan karena Jungkook masih berstatus sebagai pelajar, ia hanya bekerja sepulang sekolahnya. Beruntung, pemilik kafe mengkhususkan jam kerja bagi Jungkook karena ia tahu dua bersaudara ini membutuhkan uang untuk hidup mereka.

Yoongi sedang menghias _latte_ sebelum suara bel pintu mengusiknya.

 _Itu mereka_.

Dua orang pemuda yang persis sama seperti kemarin kembali datang. Pemuda satunya adalah yang Yoongi temui di depan toilet sedangkan yang satunya–

–penyebab adik kecilnya menjadi aneh.

Jungkook sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Yoongi kemarin malam. Dan Yoongi menganggapnya sebagai bentuk ketidakhormatan pada adik kecilnya. Yoongi menganggap Taehyung bermain-main dengan adiknya. Dan itu sungguh membuat emosinya memuncak. Tak ada yang bisa bermain-main dengan anggota keluarganya.

Diam-diam Yoongi merencanakan sesuatu. Ya, ia akan membuat Taehyung menyesali perbuatannya.

Dua pemuda itu terlihat sibuk menolehkan kepalanya. Mungkin hanya satu, Taehyung. Yoongi dapat menebak bila Taehyung mencari-cari sosok Jungkook.

 _Sayang sekali, kau tak akan menemukannya._

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Jimin. Entah mengapa, ia tak suka cara Jimin menatapnya. Apa mungkin Jimin ingin balas dendam padanya yang telah berkata begitu dingin? Silakan saja.

Setelah beberapa menit, seorang pelayan menghampiri dirinya sambil berkata, " _Choco latte_ dan _caramel macchiato_ , pesanan khusus untukmu, Yoongi. Pelanggan itu bilang harus dirimu yang membuatkannya untuk mereka,"

Yoongi bersorak-sorai dalam hatinya.

 _Ini akan sangat mudah_ –pikirnya.

"Baiklah, mereka mau itu? Akan kuberikan." ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

Selang beberapa menit, Yoongi menaruh pesanan dua pemuda itu di atas nampan yang akan dibawa oleh pelayan. Ia kembali menyeringai saat pelayan membawakan pesanan menuju pemuda-pemuda itu.

 _Satu_.

Yoongi melihat dua pemuda itu menerima pesanan mereka dengan polos, tak tahu apa-apa.

 _Dua_.

Jimin dan Taehyung mulai menikmati kopi mereka.

 _Tiga_.

Yoongi melihat Taehyung meletakkan kembali cangkirnya dan meringis dan nampak hendak memuntahkan sesuatu.

 _Empat_.

Raut wajah Jimin yang penuh dengan kejutan saat ia menemukan secarik kertas.

 _Lima_.

Yoongi melihat sosok Jimin yang tiba-tiba berjalan menghampirinya lengkap dengan ekspresi anehnya.

"Yah, kau!" Jimin sedikit menggebrak meja tempat Yoongi bekerja seraya menatapnya dengan ekspresi menantang.

Yoongi memilih tidak menjawab dan hanya memberi Jimin lirikan malasnya.

Jimin terkekeh penuh nada tantangan, "Tak perlu ikut campur urusan adikmu. Bila kau ingin bermain, mainlah denganku, Min Yoongi," ujarnya seraya berusaha menangkup dagu Yoongi yang langsung ditepis oleh tangan empunya.

" _Mind your attitude, SIR_." ujar Yoongi penuh kekesalan dan penekanan pada kata ' _sir_ '. Berharap Jimin akan segera pergi.

Namun ternyata harapannya tidak berjalan mulus, sosok di depannya malah tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong aku suka idemu. Sejak dulu aku memang sudah berniat mengerjai Tae, dan malah kau yang berhasil. Lain kali masukkan garam lebih banyak ke dalam kopinya," Jimin tersenyum– _yang terlihat begitu menawan_ –pada Yoongi lalu ia berniat meninggalkannya dan kembali menghampiri Taehyung yang nampak sedang mengerutkan dahinya.

Sebelum Yoongi menahan langkah Jimin dengan meraih kerah bajunya, "Katakan pada temanmu bahwa dia tak akan menemukan Jungkook di sini. Jadi kalian lebih baik pergi–"

Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"–tentu, aku akan kembali memasukkan garam dan saat itu terjadi akan kumasukkan ke dalam kopi kalian berdua." Yoongi melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Jimin dan menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

Jimin segera membetulkan kerah bajunya lalu balas menatap Yoongi, "Kau tahu? Tae tak akan menyerah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Begitu pun diriku. _Adios_ , Yoongi-ssi. Sampaikan salam kami untuk Jungkook,"

Jimin segera meninggalkan Yoongi setelah dirinya mengembalikan secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan tengah menempel pada bagian bawah cangkir milik Taehyung tepat ke atas kening Yoongi.

Kertas yang sengaja ditempel oleh Yoongi sebagai sebuah ' _service'_ untuk Taehyung.

 _ **Enjoy your drink, Kim Taehyung-ssi.**_

Kedua mata Yoongi menangkap sebuah tulisan balasan di bawahnya.

 _ **Thanks for the beautiful service, Min Yoongi-ssi.**_

Dan Yoongi berpikir bila dua sahabat itu akan terus mengganggu hidupnya dan hidup adik kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah bergelut di dalam selimutnya malam itu. Dirinya sedang menunggu Yoongi kembali dari kerja. Dan ia menyadari bahwa Yoongi baru akan pulang beberapa jam lagi setelah mengecek waktu dari layar ponselnya.

Perlahan ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada kafe tempatnya bekerja. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah bolos bekerja hari ini. Yoongi harus berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang kurang sehat sepulang sekolah sehingga harus beristirahat.

Namun ia pun tak menyesali keputusannya, sebab ia takut akan bertemu kembali dengan sosok Kim Taehyung.

Ia memiliki dugaan bila Taehyung akan kembali ke kafe hari ini. Bahkan mungkin Taehyung akan mengunjungi kafe setiap hari. Dan dirinya tidak tahu akan bereaksi seperti apa saat melihat sosok Taehyung.

Anehnya, ia justru merasakan perasaan sepi dan rasa rindu. Seakan-akan hati kecilnya memberitahu bahwa ia sebenarnya merindukan- _nya_.

Merindukan Taehyung.

" _Pabo,_ mana mungkin aku merindukan dia," Jungkook memendamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. "...baru satu hari tidak melihatnya–aish, apa yang kau katakan, Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas ranjang miliknya dan mulai bergeliat tidak nyaman.

Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Ia menatap ke atas secarik kertas pemberian Taehyung kemarin dan membacanya kembali.

 _ **Hi, Jungkook-ssi.**_

 _ **Maaf bila aku mengejutkanmu dan membuatmu tidak nyaman dengan tindakanku. Aku memang orang yang**_ **straight-forward** _ **, langsung bertindak. Kuharap kau mau memakluminya.**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin berkata, maukah kau menjadi temanku? Kau sangat atraktif dan menarik, aku menyukai orang yang seperti itu.**_

 _ **Jika kau mau kau bisa menghubungiku, aku tinggalkan nomorku. Dan jika tidak, uhm, sayangnya aku tidak menyediakan pilihan jawaban tidak**_ _ **ㅋㅋㅋ**_ _ **.**_

 _ **0xxxxxxxxxxx.**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung.**_

Terdapat nomor telepon di dalamnya. Jungkook merona saat membaca ulang isi kertas itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat aneh dengan isi surat dari Taehyung. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa nomor di atasnya.

"A-apa yang kulakukan!" ia berhenti, dan melempar ponselnya–beruntung ponsel itu terjatuh masih berada di atas ranjang.

Jungkook menormalkan deru jantungnya, ia kembali menatap tulisan di atas kertas itu. Lalu ia menatap ponselnya. "U-hm.. Apa kukulakukan saja? _I kinda miss him though_ –aah lagi-lagi!" ia kembali memendamkan kepalanya ke atas bantal.

Kembali, ranjang itu berdecit saat Jungkook bergerak-gerak gelisah di atasnya.

"Uuh, _eotteokhae_?" gumamnya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat bergelut dengan pikirannya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menelepon nomor itu.

Jungkook menenggak salivanya, jantungnya bergemuruh kencang saat panggilannya sudah tersambung dan terdengar suara yang berat dan parau dari seberang sana.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"T-Taehyung-ssi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hello, kembali lagi dengan repost-an/?

Ini juga hasil repost, karena aku mau mengeluarkan cerita2ku dari sana abisnya kurang enak kalau jadi bundel cerita gitu/?

Ah, sebenernya series ini terhenti di chapter 3, kalau respon untuk yang ini lumayan bagus akan aku lanjutkan~ (bakalan tetep lanjut sih, terlanjur :"3)

Ohiya btw, aku punya stok 5pcs armybomb, ingin kujual. Jikalau ada yang berminat hubungi aku di twitter **danmarked** atau ke ig aku aja: **springyeol** yaa. Ada harga khusus kalau kalian bilang kalian tahu springyeol/? hehehehe

ok, tinggalkan jejak apapun jika kalian menyukai ini :3

terima kasih!

-springyeol-


End file.
